


Barista

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shop, Crush, F/M, First Date, Love Crush, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren tiene un crush muy fuerte por la barista Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista

\- Kylo, por favor, NO seas tu mismo- exigió Phasma mientras terminaba de preparar a su amigo para la cita. Solo le faltaba el pelo- No le digas que te apasiona Star Wars, que te encanta Darth Vader o que tan guay es el grupo de los caballeros de Ren. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

\- ¿Y de qué le hablo entonces?- preguntó un poco nervioso al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin tema de conversación

\- Demuéstrale que debajo de kilos y kilos de persona muy detestable hay una persona mucho menos detestable- dijo con simpleza Hux. Phasma miró con orgullo lo bien que le había quedado el pelo gracias a su cepillado. Sabía que usar L'oreal era mucho mejor que ese champú especial de su saga favorita. Le costó hacerle cambiar ese bote más que afeitarse

\- No le pidas imposibles- burlo Phasma- Piropéala con cariño, de camino coge una flor sencilla, no te dejes llevar por el mínimo problema y ni se te ocurra ser tu mismo

La cita no era con cualquier persona, era con su crush. Solo las dos personas que tenía al lado sabían realmente cuanto le había costado hablar y pedir una cita. Temblaba como si fuera una gran gelatina roja de la vergüenza y al terminar se había desmayado en los brazos de su amiga. No era para menos pues estaba enamorado desde el primer momento. Fue un flechazo en toda regla. Había sido una tarde después de las clases, sus dos amigos y él estaban asqueados de todo el mundo, por lo que decidieron cambiar de cafetería a una que estaba un poco más lejos del campus. A diferencia de cualquier otro barista, ella atendió con una gran sonrisa y les dio sus pedidos de café con una sonrisa hecha de café. Fue un golpe perfecto al corazón. Nadie le había hecho eso, o siquiera atenderlos con una sonrisa y una galletita de canela. Desde ese momento no había dejado de ir a ese bar, para queja de ambos. Le daba igual llegar tarde, siempre estaba ahí, pidiendo lo de siempre. Pero le costaba pedir algo más. Siempre le temblaba la voz. Y siempre estaba detrás su buen amigo Hux para reírse de que tenía un crush con la barista. Supo su nombre por la chapa que tenía colgado en su uniforme simplón.

\- Siempre vienes con tus amigos y no se vuestros nombres- dijo ella una vez mientras servía los cafés con bastante nata- ¿Quién eres?

\- Kylo- tuvo que responder Phasma por él, que se había estancado en el "K"- es un poco tímido. El nazi zanahoria es Hux y yo Phasma. Nos vas a ver mucho aquí porque a él le encanta tu café

\- Que alago más grande. Pues disfrutadlo, equipo- dijo ella con una sonrisa dando sus cafés.

Ese día se sintió en el cielo. Un ángel la había sonreído. Desde aquel día que su amiga dio el paso por él, ella los llamaba por su nombre y a veces les daba algún extra sin que el jefe se enterara. No podía negar de que tenía celos increíbles cuando trabajaba y estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto del otro chico, Finn. Eran demasiado amigos, e incluso quizás eran novios. Por obvias razones, no se atrevía a preguntar. Quizás ella creía que estaba saliendo o con Hux o con Phasma. ¡No podía permitir que pensara eso!

Decidió armarse de valor y con sus amigos sentados espiando el momento en el que Kylo se había acercado a la chica cuando estaba en su descanso fuera, tomando una coca cola. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño susto que se volvió una sonrisa demasiado tierna para él. Sentía que se derretía.

\- ¿Querías algo, Kylo? Esta Finn en la barra por ahora pero en quince minutos vuelvo

Le costó arrancar bastante, no sabía que palabras escoger a ciencia cierta- Una cita

\- ¿Tienes una cita o quieres una?- preguntó un poco confundido

\- Contigo. Una cita. Los dos.- dijo como aun autómata

\- Encantada

Le costó un poco decir el lugar y que era ese mismo fin de semana, pero en cuanto entró y estuvo con los amigos, de aquella liberación pudo gritar de pura euforia. Pero entonces, los dos le hicieron la sillita de la reina y lo sacaron para llevarlo a su casa para ayudarlo a escoger. Los padres quedaron bastante sorprendidos por su interrupción, e incluso pensaron que su hijo estaba borracho por lo feliz que se mostraba, pero en cuanto las chicas hablaron del tema, entro una risa increíble.

Y con todo aquello a la espalda, Kylo llegó diez minutos antes. Como era de esperarse, ella no había llegado. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Sudaban sus manos. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Pero se quedo sentado en el sitio, con el corazón desbocado. Se sentía como un novato. Y cuando la vio venir, creyó que era el mejor de sus sueños. Ella iba con su pelo recogido en sus tres característicos moños, los labios sonreían con un brillo y nunca pensó que podría verla sin su chapa brillante y el uniforme de la cafetería.

\- ¿Kylo, estas bien?

\- ...¿Si?- tardó en reaccionar. Entonces, decidió seguir los consejos de sus dos "mejores amigos" y seguir adelante con las ideas- Para ti- ella recibió encantada aquella flor, algo sonrojada. Empezaron a andar sin un lugar aparente en mente- te va a encantar el lugar a donde te llevo

Durante el breve paseo por los lugares que quería mostrarle, estuvieron conociéndose. Rey era una persona muy curiosa, y estuvo tentado a preguntar por cierto gusto en especial, pero recordó las palabras de sus amigos y decidió escurrir el tema. Finalmente pasaron a cenar, donde ella se negaba a que Kylo le pagara.

\- Me gustas, y mucho- reconoció cuando la acompañaba a su casa. No podía aguantarlo más

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué tardaste en pedirme una cita?- preguntó interesada

\- Pensé que salías con Finn- ella empezó a reír, para desagrado de Kylo- ¿Qué hace tanta gracia?

\- Él es mi mejor amigo y esta saliendo con Poe- dijo entre risas- es gay- con aquellas dos palabras, sintió como un gran alivio, las puertas abiertas a un nuevo mundo y mucho arrepentimiento, pues quería matar al compañero por pensar que él quería algo con ella- es buen chico, deberías conocerlo. Se formó un pequeño silencio hasta que ella habló, bastante avergonzada- Tu también me gustas

Llegaron al portal de la chica y quiso besarla como despedida, para cerrar con broche de oro, pero entre la altura y la caída de sus llaves, no pudo hacerlo. Ella los cogió por él y se sorprendió por el llavero.

\- ¡¿También te gusta Star Wars?!- él asintió, asombrado- ¡Por fin conozco a alguien que le mola la saga! Podríamos verla un día en mi casa cuando este sola

Ella guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras, dejándolo en una mezcla de atónito, felicidad y ganas de matar a Hux muy raras. Si a la chica le gustaba la misma saga que a él, por fin había encontrado la chica que lo merecía. Nada más llegar a su casa, no les contó nada a sus padres, abrió el Skype y llamó a sus amigos para contarle con detalle todo lo que había pasado. Una cita perfecta con su crush. Pero Phasma lo regañó por no haberla besado y Hux no paraba de reír por las reacciones de su amigo y por no haberle pedido el teléfono móvil

Al día siguiente sus amigos tuvieron que arrastrarlo al bar para que pidiera el teléfono y otra cita a parte de los cafés. Le dio su teléfono en un post it y al coger su café, sintió lástima de beberlo por tener un enorme corazón.


End file.
